


Drunk

by rayofsonnshine



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayofsonnshine/pseuds/rayofsonnshine
Summary: Barba and Carisi have a little too much fun on a night out after work.(prequel and sequel coming soon!!!)





	Drunk

#### 7:26 a.m. Saturday, February 6th.

"C'mon, we gotta go, Rafi," Carisi's voice echoes in Barba's head. "Seriously, Raf, c'mon."

Barba opens his eyes blearily and sees the blurred image of his coworker, Detective Carisi.

"Ugh, I must've drank too much scotch again." He attempts to stand up but lurches forward, landing in a crumpled heap at Carisi's feet.

"Rafi, you alright?" Carisi pulls him up and looks at him worriedly.

"Well, I can't remember what happened last night, for starters,"

A smile spreads across Carisi's face, that mischievous one Barba's seen so many times back at the precinct.

"What a curious situation this is! It seems that I have the upper hand!"

"Carisi, stop, just tell me what happened."

"Not so fast!" Carisi straddles a chair and grins wider. "I want you to guess first."

Barba finally takes note of his surroundings. Shit, this wasn't his bed. And this certainly was not his room. He finally fixed his gaze on Sonny, who seemed to be having way too much fun.

"Oh, god, don't tell me."

"I just can't believe you were that good," Carisi grins. "You definitely know your way around a—"

Barba holds his hand up to silence him. "Don't finish that sentence."

"Oh, relax, Rafi, I'm just kidding. Lighten up a little bit!"

Barba gets out of bed and begins to pull on his suit from the previous evening.

"Damn!" Carisi wolf whistles at the sight of Barba getting dressed.

Barba grabs his wallet and straightens his tie. "Would you quit?"

Carisi rushes over to his front door and opens it for him.

"I can do it myself, thanks." he pushes past Carisi and steps out into the hallway.

Carisi follows him out and puts his hand on Barba's shoulder to stop him.

"Hold on, I need my goodbye kiss."

"No, there is no way, Carisi, that I—"

Carisi bends down and presses his lips against Barba's. Barba's heart rate picks up. Damn, I can't believe he's this good of a kisser.

"Carisi, we're in the hallway, we can't do this—I mean, not here," Barba says, unsuccessfully attempting to cover his boner.

"Alrighty, Rafi," Carisi unlocks his door and turns around to let Barba back in again. "Woah—"

Barba catches him by surprise and kisses him, pushing Carisi up against the wall of his apartment.

***

#### 11:58 p.m. Friday, February 5th.

"Holy shit," Carisi breathes as he continues making out with Barba. He fumbles to turn his apartment light on, knocking over a stack of papers on the table next to him in the process. Barba continues to kiss him while attempting to unbutton Carisi's pants.

Barba pushes him down onto the bed and gets on top of him, still making out with him. His breath reeks of scotch.

Carisi's phone goes off and he pulls it out of his pocket. "I gotta take this, it's Liv."

Barba gets off of him, albeit reluctantly.

"Carisi," Carisi says, panting heavily. "What's going on, Lieu?"

"I just wanted to check with you to make sure Barba got home safe from the bar. You dropped him off at his apartment, right?"

"Yeah, 'course I did," Carisi says, surveying Barba, who was now trying to take off his coat.

"He seemed pretty upset about losing the case, and we both saw how much he drank. Keep an eye out for him, okay?"

"Yeah...yeah, no problem. Bye, Liv."

He places his phone down on his desk and walks back over to Barba.

"Let's pick up where we left off."

Barba grins and begins to undo his belt.

***

#### 8:13 a.m. February 6th.

"Damn, can't believe you went for round 2," Carisi begins to button his jacket.

"Couldn't help myself."

"I'll say."

Barba opens the door for Carisi and they walk out of his apartment together.

"Hey, Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

Barba grabs his waist and kisses him.

"Can't keep your hands off me, huh, Rafi?"

Barba rolls his eyes and continues down the hallway, while Carisi stares after him.


End file.
